Humor Me
by BMOLove
Summary: Like many Sisters Grimm fics, random, short, funny one shots that make me laugh. Please review and give me ideas, praise, random facts about monkeys, etc...
1. Nothing Could Go Wrong

The Grimm family was spending the warm summer day having a picnic. Old MacDonald had let them use his empty field, and they had spread out a large blanket and laid it with every picnic food imaginable. Sabrina was overjoyed because this food was actually normal and she stuffed her face with it.

Red and Puck were tossing a football back and forth with little Basil running between them. Henry and Veronica were talking quietly and constantly reminding Jake and Briar to keep their PDA level low because "Honestly, there are young children here!"

Mr. Canis was trying to talk Granny out of her idea of starting an ice cream company while Daphne was trying to convince her to do it.

And Sabrina was sitting in the middle of the blanket, smiling, trying to take a mental picture of this day, because she wanted to hold onto it forever.

Daphne sat down next to her. "What a beautiful day! I feel like nothing could go wro-"

"Don't say that!" exclaimed Sabrina. "When you say that something always goes wrong!"

Red walked over to them with a football in hand. Puck was now running around chasing Basil. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

Sabrina sighed. "I was just saying that every time someone says, 'Nothing could go wrong,' something always goes wrong!"

"Wait, but Sabrina," Daphne said, "you just said it."

Suddenly, Briar screamed. Three dragons had swooped down from the sky and were headed right toward them.

Sabrina slapped her forehead. "I'm an idiot."


	2. Wow Puck Just Wow

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Keep it up!**

* * *

Sabrina woke up, her head pounding fiercely. She appeared to be in a dungeon of some kind. The only light source came from a small barred window high up in one of the brick walls.

"How did I get here?" Sabrina moaned.

"I brought you here," a low voice came from a shadow in the corner. It stepped out of the darkness, but that didn't help any to reveal its identity because it was wearing a black cloak.

Sabrina began to stand up to go punch out the man's guts, when she realized that her arms were chained to the wall. "Who are you?" She yelled.

"Someone you should be very afraid of," he said smugly.

Suddenly the wall next to the stranger exploded, bricks flying everywhere, nearly hitting both people in the room. Through the hole in the wall, a familiar person was floating. Puck flew in. "Well, Grimm, you seem t-"

He didn't finish his sentence. The man in black punched him in the face, dragged him over to the wall across from Sabrina, and chained him as well. He then said some magic words, which fixed the blasted wall. He laughed and left the room through the big iron door that appeared to be the only exit.

Sabrina glared at Puck across the room. "You _suck_ at rescues."

Puck grinned sheepishly. "Oops."

* * *

**Please send me ideas! Heeelp!**

** R&R Ciao!**


	3. Wow Sabrina Just Wow

**Hey, you! Yes, you! I have a challenge for you!**

** Tell me: **The most awesome fanfiction story you possibly can in exactly three sentences.** On your marks, get set, go!**

** Winners will be announced next time!**

** Also just to clear things up, this fanfiction is a series of funny one shots, not a connected story. **

* * *

Sabrina knocked on Puck's door, and then sat on the stool next to his room, reading the newspaper. These items were left here by Uncle Jake, who was tired of having nothing to do during the long wait of Puck coming to his door.

Half an hour later, Puck opened his door, covered in mud. "What is it Grimm?" He asked. "I have to get back to my army. We're doing camouflage tactics."

Sabrina crossed her arms and took a step away from Puck. "Sorry, _fairy boy_, but I want to know why you haven't been pranking me lately?"

Puck leaned on his doorway, covering it in mud. "Well, the truth is sad. Very, very sad. The Trickster King has finally," here he faked a sob, "run out of pranking ideas."

Sabrina looked at him with amazement. "What? You can't have run out of ideas. There are so many more things you could do! You could fill my toothpaste bottle with ketchup, or put worms in my shoes, or…" She stopped talking.

Puck was grinning at her mischievously.

"I just gave you ideas, didn't I?"

Puck nodded. "Yup."

Sabrina clamped her hand over her mouth and walked down the hallway to her own bedroom, slamming the door.

Puck laughed and headed back into his room, leaving muddy footprints everywhere. It had been fun to make Sabrina squirm, but he had lied to her. The real reason he hadn't been pranking her was because

**Do I even have to write the end to that sentence? I'm sure all you Puckabrina people can figure it out. **

* * *

**R&R Please!**


	4. Daphne the Strange Sleeper

**Congratulations Ode to a Fangirl! You won the challenge! (You were the only one who did it) but yours was great anyway!**

** Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. It was the first one I've not originally written on a computer.**

Axel Treehorn**: Thanks so much for the idea. I think I'll use it.**

Sabrina had found a new way to wake Daphne up: cymbals. One loud clang would jolt her awake, much to the Grimm family's pleasure. They were very tired of waiting for Daphne and always being late.

The way Sabrina had found this miraculous waker-upper was simple: rial and error. She had tried a gong, various drums, even a jackhammer, and as a last resort slapping her in the face. Nothing had worked except the metallic crash of the cymbals.

But this particular morning was very different. In fact, the moment Sabrina opened her eyes she wished she hadn't. This was because today was the day of the dreaded dance lessons. Sabrina had begged and begged Granny not to make her go, but she could not be dissuaded.

"Every child who lives in my house must learn to dance. It's a Grimm family tradition!" she had said.

Of course Daphne was excited, but Sabrina wished she could just go die.

Still, Sabrina unwillingly bent down by Daphne's bedside table to get the cymbals. But they weren't there. Where could they possibly have gone? Sabrina searched the room trying to find them. She heard Daphne mumbling in her sleep.

"Mmm…delicious…marshmallows…"

_Silly Daphne_, thought Sabrina. She went to her sister.

While sleeping, Daphne was hugging the cymbals to her chest and sucking one them. Drool ran down their sides.

Sabrina quickly left the room. There was no was no way she was touching those. Sabrina smirked. If there was any day for Daphne to stay asleep, it was definitely today.

Stupid dancing lessons.

**Does anyone think I should do one about the dance class? Because, unfortunately, she does end up taking them… Poor Sabrina.**

** Please, please review. I need more ideas!**


	5. A Very Failed Plan

**Yay! I'm past 400 views! Can't wait to break 500!**

** So here's one with Moth. I love her so much (in a weird I-hate-you kind of way), and she was never used as much as she should have been in the series. She's very good at bringing the romantic tension out between our favorite pair of kids.**

Moth sat next to Sabrina's bed with a knife in one hand, waiting for her to wake up. She couldn't believe that she herself was doing the dirty work, but when one has no poison, what must be done, must be done.

_I really should just kill her now, while she's still sleeping_, thought Moth. _Nevermind. What was the point of escaping jail if I don't get to see the look on Sabrina's face when she sees he life before her very eyes? But seriously, she better hurry up, because it's two in the morning and I am very tired._

Moth yawned and stretched her delicate wings. Gosh, she was tired. But she had to be alert for when Sabrina woke up… she just… had to…be…

In the morning, Red knocked on the door of the girls' bedroom. When she got no answer she just opened the door.

"Sabrina? You need to wake up Daphne and come down to bre-"

Red then ran screaming from the room. She rushed to the dining room where everyone was seated around the table. "What's wrong Red?" asked Uncle Jake.

"Sabrina…Moth…" was all Red managed to say.

The Grimm family looked at each other and then bolted for the girls' bedroom. It might be noted that Henry and Puck were in the lead. They opened the door and ran to Sabrina's bed. Sabrina and Moth were curled up next to each other in bed. Moth seemed to have had a knife in one hand, but it had dropped down onto the pillows.

Henry softly called Sabrina. "Sabrina, honey?"

"Let me sleep just a little more Dad."

"Sabrina, just open your eyes."

"I don't want to."

"Just do it!"

"Fine… AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

**So I think I'm going to do one about the dancing lessons, maybe for chapter 7, because you all seemed to like that idea. What do you guys want in that chapter? Please tell me!**

**Please review! Reviews make me happy!**

** 'Til next time!**


	6. WHAT?

**Yay I'm past 500 views! But guess what? I have another challenge for you all. Okay, here we go!**

** Tell me: **Your favorite pairing that's not Puckabrina and why. I don't need to agree with you, but your reasoning has to make sense. So don't just say, "because they're so perfect for each other!" Have fun! Come up with good reasons!

**Winner(s) will be announced next chapter.**

* * *

"Wake up, catbutt!" was the first thing that Sabrina heard. She quickly opened her eyes. She was lying on grass in a large clearing surrounded by thick, dark trees. Where was she?

"You're going to miss the picnic!" said the girl shaking her. Was it a girl? It looked like Puck… but the long, curly hair… what?

"Who are you?" asked Sabrina sitting up.

"Grimm, you know who I am. I'm Priscilla, the Cheat Queen." Priscilla helped her up.

"WHAT?" Sabrina asked but then a boy-version of Daphne walked up to her.

"Come join the picnic!" He asked cheerfully.

"Wait, don't tell me," Sabrina said, narrowing her eyes, "your name is Daniel."

"Yep! My name is punk rock!" said the not-Daphne. His short, dark brown bangs blew in his face. Daniel took her hand, leading her to a blanket stretched out on the grass a few feet away.

Sitting on the blanket were two other children, a young, small boy dressed all in green, and a boy-version of Moth who was irritatingly handsome.

"So what's your name?" Sabrina asked the green boy.

"Green." Of course. This was the not-Red.

"And you?" Sabrina asked the not-Moth.

"I'm Mortimer, you know that." At this Sabrina doubled over laughing, and Mortimer became angry. "Here," he said, thrusting a mirror into Sabrina's hands.

Surprised, Sabrina looked at herself in the mirror and shrieked. Her chest was flat, her shoulders broader, and worst of all her long, blonde hair was in a military cut. Her worst fear, her hair being cut, and come to pass.

Screaming, Sabrina woke up for her dream. She went downstairs to make herself a cup of hot chocolate. Puck was already downstairs, on the computer, probably buying pranking supplies.

"Good morning Priscilla," Sabrina said, smirking, then went to go make hot chocolate.

* * *

**Please review and give me ideas. I need them! **


	7. The Infamous Dancing Lessons

**All right! Here we go with dance lessons. Luckily, I just finished musical theatre camp so I committed some of the dances to memory and used them for this! This is the longest chapter yet, by far, so please give me feedback.**

** Winner of the last challenge was WonderStruck1113! She gave me Henry and Veronica and great, great reasoning. **

** But everyone who entered the challenge did really well!**

** Alright, enough of my jabbering. Let's get to it! (Briar lives on in my heart!)**

* * *

It was bad enough that Sabrina was in the backseat, driving to dance lessons, but worse, she had to wear a long skirt! A skirt!

"Granny!" Sabrina moaned. "Can we please go back and get me a pair of jeans?"

"Liebling," said Granny, "you can't go to dance lesson in jeans. You can't move as well in them."

Sabrina folded her arms. "I have an entire battle history- during which I wore jeans- to disprove what you just said."

Granny just shook her head and said nothing.

Sabrina sighed. The only possible plus-side to this was that Puck was clean, and not wearing anything filthy (that morning Uncle Jake had chased him -half naked and screaming- around the house.) _He looks cute staring out of the window, _though Sabrina. She quickly decided to stop thinking.

The dance classes were being held by none other than Briar Rose, who taught almost every style of dance in her spare time.

"Welcome!" she said when she saw Sabrina, Daphne, Red, and Puck enter. "Please join us on the dance floor!" The children took their places. There were a few other Everafter children there, including Wendell and Pippa, the little match girl.

"I think we'll start off with some ballet to get our bodies warmed up," Briar said cheerily.

Sabrina tried her best to learn the positions, but it was difficult even for her, the most flexible Grimm child. Standing on her head she could do; grand pleas, not so much.

After struggling to curve her arms properly, Sabrina looked over and, to her dismay; the rest of her family was great at it. Daphne was putting a lot of energy into her movements, Puck was just plain good at dancing, and Red looked like she was in heaven.

Pippa was also good, but Wendell… Sabrina suppressed a snicker.

"Good job, everyone," Briar said, obviously lying through her teeth. "Now pair up!"

Daphne and Red stuck to each other like glue, and Pippa began to walk over to Sabrina, but Wendell came up behind her and asked to be her partner. Wanting to be polite she gave Sabrina an apologetic look and accepted.

Suddenly, Sabrina's stomach flopped as she realized who she would be dancing with. **(But yours didn't because you knew all along, didn't you?)**

Puck appeared next to her. "Guess it's you and me, stinkpot."

Sabrina stuck her tongue out at him. "Just don't knock me over, Your Idiotness." She could see Red and Daphne looking at her and giggling. She felt her face flushing and decided to ignore them.

"Choose who's going to be the boy and the girl," Briar said.

The children looked at her questioningly.

"I'm about to teach you a boy-girl dance," she said smiling.

If Sabrina's stomach flopped before, it was doing acrobatic diving now. "I guess I'm the girl," she said, trying not to seem nervous.

"Really? I couldn't tell under all that disfiguration."

Sabrina almost had a comeback, but she stopped, surprised. "Since when do you know the word disfiguration?"

Puck shrugged and stuck out his tongue.

Looking around the room, it appeared that Wendell and Pippa had chosen according to their actual gender as well. Daphne was the boy in her group, and she and Red were playing at greeting each other at a fancy ball in their chosen sexes.

"All right everyone!" said Briar, clapping her hands. "Boys, face you partner and put out your hands." Everyone did. "Girls, place your hands on top of the boy's hands." She demonstrated with Daphne, who beamed with pride.

Sabrina put her hands on top of Puck's. She reminded herself to use the hand sanitizer in the car as soon as this was over.

Briar Rose continued to teach them the dance. "Swing your hands forward. Now back. Forward again. Here Wendell, let me help you. Now go outwards, let me show you." Grabbing Daphne again, she moved outwards toward the wall, still holding Daphne's hand. Everyone did as she said.

"Now, girls, twirl into your partners. Boys, when they've twirled into you, grab their other hand, like so."

"What?" Sabrina and Puck said at the same time, hoping Briar had directed them wrong.

Briar showed her again, misunderstanding the question.

Sabrina took a deep breath, remembered she was wearing a skirt, had to take another deep breath, and twirled into Puck. He grasped her hand and they were left in the awkward position of Puck having his arms around her, and Sabrina trying not to think about how warm he felt, or how much he smelled like summer cherries.

Plus, Red and Daphne giggling hysterically didn't help.

Briar continued to teach. "Twirl back out, twirl back in, and rock to the side and rock to the side."

As they swayed to the right, Sabrina made a silent prayer that she wasn't sweaty and didn't smell bad.

"Twirl out, come back to the original position, swing, swing, boys, twirl your partner."

Sabrina expected Puck to jerk her around, but he didn't. She tried to spin gracefully, but she fell a little, using Puck's arm to hold her up. Puck rolled his eyes.

"Come back in, and do two jazz squares."

Everyone said simultaneously, "What's a jazz square?"

Briar taught them a jazz square. They did it. "Okay, do the jazz squares, go outwards, twirl back in and dip."

Sabrina thought, _Please don't drop me, please don't drop me. _He didn't drop her.

"Excellent! Let's do it again to music!" Everyone did it again, and this time, Sabrina let herself relax. She found that she was enjoying herself, and that seemed totally cliché, but at this point, she didn't really care.

They did it one more time before Briar was about to say something, but Daphne interrupted her with a question. "Can we please do it for everyone else?"

Briar considered this, then smiled and said, "Of course! Everyone, sit down by the mirror." The mirror covered the wall they were all facing.

Red and Daphne moved to the center of the room. Red's cheeks almost matched her dress.

Briar turned on the music and they danced. They were really good, graceful and mostly just plain enthusiastic. When they finished everyone clapped and they took a bow, Daphne nearly toppling over. "Who wants to go next?" Briar asked.

Dead silence.

Wendell slowly raised his hand. He and Pippa got up and did the dance.

Sabrina quickly decided to forget the image of Wendell dancing, but Pippa was very graceful and pretty. She looked miserable, though.

When they were done, Puck whispered to Sabrina, "Guess it's our turn, fartbrain."

"At least I smell better than you," Sabrina said, standing up.

"Hey! I take pride in my smell!"

They got up, and the music started. Sabrina put her hands on top of Puck's, and they were off.

Later, when Granny Relda picked them up in the car, everyone but Sabrina was smiling.

"What happened lieblings?" asked Granny.

"We got awards at the end of class, just for fun!" said Daphne. "I was the most enthusiastic dancer!"

Granny smiled. "What about you Red?"

"I was the happiest," said Red quietly.

"I was the smoothest dancer," said Puck, sticking out his chest.

"What about you Sabrina?" said Relda. "Sabrina?"

Sabrina sighed. "I was the stepped-on-the-most-toes dancer."

Everyone laughed, but no one noticed Puck squeeze Sabrina's hand.

And she didn't even use some hand sanitizer.

* * *

**Please, please review! I need more ideas. I know what the next chapter is about, but after that, well, I'm blank. See you next time!**


	8. The Talk

**YES! Yes, yes, yes! I'm past 1000 views! I feel happy!**

** Please review! I need more ideas!**

** This chapter is based on an idea from WonderStruck1113.**

Sabrina, Puck, Daphne, and Red were sitting around the dining room table, finishing their green sandwich lunch.

"Wait, I don't understand," Sabrina said. "They're turtles, but they're also teenagers?"

"Yeah, and they, like, battle villains and… stuff," Puck said, his mouth full of food.

"Gross! Chew with your mouth closed, Puck!" Sabrina shielded her view of his face.

"Wait," Red said, confused, "how can they be the size of adults? They're turtles."

Daphne said, "Well, the Wolf isn't a usual size either, and he's an animal-type-thing. He's super duper huge."

Henry walked into the room and sat down across them all.

"Why are you sweating, Dad?" asked Sabrina.

"Oh, no reason." Henry twiddled his thumbs. "So I was just wondering… do all of you know… how… babies are made?"

Sabrina quickly stood up, grabbing Daphne and Red in each hand. "Oh my God, Dad, Ms. Smirt gave us this talk already." She began to leave the room.

"Well, I was just trying to-"

"Save it." Sabrina was halfway out the door.

Red tried to stay. "What does he want to-"

"I'll tell you later."

The only people left in the room were Puck and Henry. Henry quickly realized who was left at the dining room table and mentally prepared himself.

"So Puck…"

An hour later, Sabrina –after losing a game of Candyland to Daphne for the third time in a row- exited her bedroom and bumped into Puck, who was leaving the dining room, in the hallway.

Puck took one look at her, turned a shade of magenta from top to bottom, and fled to his room.

"Looks like somebody just had The Talk," Sabrina sneered.

**I just tried to explain fanfiction to my grandma. It took around two hours! She was most interested in crossovers.**

**R&R Adios!**


	9. Doom Mountain

** No only do I have an extra special long chapter for you, but I also have a new challenge!**

** Tell me: **three words to describe Sabrina, Daphne, and Puck, each. Have fun, be creative, get them right! :)

**Winners will be announced next time.**

** Thank you Ode to a Fangirl for the story idea.**

** Axel Treehorn: **I'm a little confused about your second idea, but it sounds great. Please explain it a bit. Thanks!

* * *

"Please Sabrina! Please, please, please, please!" Daphne pulled her sister through Funland. "I know you're going to love Doom Mountain."

"No!" shouted Sabrina, pulling away. "I'm not going on _that_ roller coaster! It's crazy, and its huge, and I'm not doing it!"

"Please? You're okay with other roller coasters!"

"Yeah, but they're not Doom Mountain!" Sabrina ran and hid behind a trash can.

The Grimm kids had been taken to Funland for a day by Mr. Canis, who had subsequently bought them tickets and then sat down to meditate, warding away anyone who might want to talk to him. He had a 5-foot square of isolation at all times.

Daphne had been to this park before, and she wanted to go on Doom Mountain, the largest, fastest, scariest, darkest, craziest roller coaster ever invented. It was in complete darkness, and went up and down at incredibly steep levels. And of course, Daphne loved it.

And it's not that Sabrina didn't like roller coasters, but she didn't want to be scared to death (and also she didn't want Puck to see her screaming like a baby).

So that's why she was currently cowering by a trash can. Red appeared next to her, sitting down near her. "Why are we hiding?" she whispered.

"Daphne wants me to go on Doom Mountain," Sabrina groaned.

Red shivered. "Okay, I see the point."

Suddenly, a hand grabbed the back of Sabrina's shirt, lifting her into the air. "Caught you now, piggy!" Puck grinned, dropping her in front of Daphne, who grabbed Sabrina's arm, trapping her.

"Here's your ten bucks, Puck," Daphne said, handing him the bribe money.

"Seriously? You got Puck to do your dirty work?" Sabrina crossed her arms the best she could.

"What did you need me for, anyway?" Puck asked, landing next to the sisters.

"Puck aren't you worried about being seen flying?" Sabrina pointed to his pink wings as they folded into his hoodie.

"Do you see anyone else around the Doom Mountain area?" Puck pointed out.

"Oh." Sabrina struggled against her sister.

Daphne smiled. "I'm trying... stop struggling, Sabrina! I'm trying to get Sabrina to go on Doom Mountain with me, but she's being frowny."

"Frowny?"

"It's my new word. It means grumpy and sad."

Puck laughed. "Well, I'm totally in! Let's do this Doom thing!" He turned to the prisoner. "What? Are you chicken?"

Sabrina scowled. "No- I'm just… ugh. Let's get this over with."

The three of them walked through the empty ropes to get to the ride entrance. The Doom Mountain entrance personnel gave them looks as if to say, "What the heck are you doing? You do know Doom Mountain's reputation, right?"

Daphne had them sit in the first car. "These are the best seats!"

_Please don't vomit. Please don't scream. Please don't cry, _Sabrina thought to herself, over and over.

The ride started, and they plunged into darkness.

"Sabrina, please stop strangling my hand." Sabrina released her grip on Daphne. "Trust me, this is going to be fun!"

On the first drop, it became clear this wasn't going to be fun.

On the second drop, Sabrina was back to gripping Daphne's hand.

On the third drop, Sabrina was gripping both Daphne and Puck's hands.

On the fourth drop, Sabrina was suppressing sniffles.

And then, just before the final –and biggest- drop, suddenly the ride stopped. It just stopped.

At the time, the cars were climbing to the top of the hill, and so, when it stopped, the children found themselves basically lying on their backs.

"_What? Why did it just stop?" _Sabrina said, trying not to scream.

"Malfunction. Please remain calm. The ride will continue shortly. Please remain calm. Thank you."

"Unfair!" Puck yelled into the darkness. "It was just getting good."

"Wasn't it great, Sabrina?" Daphne's cheery voice was bouncing off the black walls.

Sabrina mustered all her strength and let out a, "sure."

"You're scared out of your wits, aren't you?" Daphne said, rubbing Sabrina's arm.

"Sabrina's a chicken! Sabrina's a chicken!" Puck sang.

"Shut up, freakbaby."

"I don't think I'm the one who's a baby."

Sabrina began to attack him.

The ride started again, but she didn't even care.

"Ow! Stop it, stinkpot! We're at the end!"

"We are?" Sabrina leapt out of the car. "Yes! We're at the end! I survived! Yes!"

Puck walked past her, laughing. Sabrina narrowed her eyes at him as she came to a revelation. "You only insulted me so I would get through the ride? That's…that's kind of nice."

Puck looked at her in disgust. "No! I actually think you're a chicken."

Sabrina was about to punch him, when two staff members walked up to the three. "Oh, we're so sorry! It normally never malfunctions."

"It's fine! Thanks!" Daphne smiled at them.

"Well here. This is what we can do to make up for it." One of them handed Daphne three tickets.

"What are those?" Sabrina asked her sister.

"Three more tickets to ride Doom Mountain again! C'mon! Let's go!"

* * *

**How was it? Well, I can't read your mind, so review! Give me ideas, praise, happiness, whatever. Bye!**


	10. The Truth

** Hi everyone! The winner of the last chapter was… Samantha! Yay! Good job! You used words that I had to look up (but they were great!)**

* * *

Sabrina's screech echoed through the house. "MICHAEL BUCKLEY WHO?!"

* * *

**Don't take this chapter to seriously! R&R Bye!**


	11. Wow Daphne Just Wow

**Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated for a while. There won't be anymore for a week either, because I'm vacationing with my family to Ferryport Landing (well, not really, but why would I tell you where I'm going?)**

** So I was looking around the archive, and I realized there aren't that many stories with Moth. Which disappointed me. So…**

** Tell me: **a three-sentence fanfiction about Moth. I don't care what about, but Moth must be a character within it. Have fun! Winners will be announced next time!

**Without further ado, here we go!**

* * *

Red sighed. She was sick in bed and hating every minute of it. One minute she felt like her body was on fire, but the next, she felt like she was buried head to foot in snow.

It was six in the morning when Daphne crept into her room. "Do you dare me?" she asked.

Red looked at her, puzzled. "Do I dare you what?"

"That every time at breakfast I say Puck I cough and under my breath I say Sabrina."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for example, I might say, 'Puck, please pass the syrup. Cough, Sabrina, cough cough.'"

"Fine, I dare you."

Daphne looked pure evil. "This is going to be awesome!"

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, Daphne returned, covered in glop from top to bottom.

Red laughed. "So, how did it go?"

Daphne smiled mischievously. "Excellent."

* * *

**Please remember to review!**


	12. A Typical Day

**So, the last time, only one person did the challenge, so once again here it is:**

**Tell me: **a three-sentence fanfiction about Moth. I don't care what about, but Moth must be a character within it. Have fun! Winners will be announced next time!

**I would like to just let everyone know that I'm writing a new fic called On My Mind and I hope that you might check it out? Does anyone ever read these ANs? I hope so. **

**So, yes! Please do the challenge (thank you to Axel Treehorn for doing it already) and comment on the chapter! Thank you!**

* * *

A typical day for the Grimm household (**a.k.a. the things I see a lot in the archive and enjoy):**

- The kids play Truth or Dare and Puck and Sabrina are forced to do something awkward, usually kissing.

- Sabrina gets kidnapped and has to be dramatically rescued by Puck.

- Puck gets kidnapped and has to be dramatically rescued by Sabrina.

- Either Sabrina or Daphne is life-threateningly depressed.

- Sabrina becomes anorexic.

- Daphne and Red force Sabrina into a makeover.

- Briar is still alive and she and Jake incessantly make out.

- Briar and Jake have a kid.

- Snow and Charming have a kid.

- There is creepy suggestiveness between Canis and Relda (**this I don't like)**.

- The Grimms have movie night and watch a Disney movie or a cheesy romance.

* * *

**Well, that chapter was a bit of a parody. See you next time! R&R!**


	13. Give It Up, Puck

**So the winner of the last challenge was Axel Treehorn! Congratualtions!**

** New challenge! **

** Tell me: **The creepiest Sisters Grimm pairing ever! Only rules: kids cannot be paired up with adults, and siblings cannot be paired up with each other, because this is not Game of Thrones. Have fun!

**Drop me a review and tell me if you like it!**

* * *

Red, Daphne, and Puck were sitting next to each other on the couch, watching Law and Order: Special Victims Unit. Daphne watched it because she loved the mystery, Puck watched it because it was full of blood and gore, and Red watched it because, well, Puck and Daphne got scary if she asked to watch something else.

Suddenly, from upstairs came a shout. "Puck! Gross! Once I take a shower you are dead, fairy boy!"

Puck just laughed, and Red rolled her eyes knowingly.

Daphne paused the T.V., much to the protesting of Puck and half-hearted complaints from Red. "Why do you always prank Sabrina?" Daphne asked.

Puck shrugged. "Why not?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that she likes it," Red pointed out.

"Do you do it because you want to hide your true feelings?" Daphne said, poking him.

"Uh… no. How could anyone ever…" Puck began.

"Do you do it because you think she's pretty and want to make her seem ugly so you can be less distracted?" Red asked.

"Why would you even…" Puck started.

"Do you do it so that you have something else to do other then think about how much you love her?"

"No! I just enjoy pranking Grimm!" Puck shouted.

"Oh," Daphne and Red said together, and went back to watching the show.

A few second later Puck said, "But Sabrina looks cute when she's angry."

Both girls turned to him, smiling.

"Did I just say that out loud?"

Red nodded. Puck flew out of the room in anger, both girls giggling uncontrollably behind him.

* * *

**A little Puckabrina for you, because I haven't updated. School is hard!**

**Please R&R! Thanks!**


End file.
